


TRAVEL

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drogadiccion, La gente siendo adorable, M/M, Trenes, Un viaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall había visto a Zayn en al menos otras 4 ocasiones antes de que esa noche lo viera entrar por la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRAVEL

Niall había visto a Zayn en al menos otras 4 ocasiones antes de que esa noche lo viera entrar por la puerta.

*

La primera vez, fue cuando llego de Irlanda. 

Tenía 7 años, no más. Y estaba completamente devastado, sus padres se habían tenido que mudar de Irlanda por una oferta de trabajo para su padre. El y su hermano Greg, se tuvieron que despedir de todos sus amigos en tan solo un mes. 

Y él estaba sumamente enfadado y triste, pensando en la pequeña ciudad en la que viviría ahora.

Así que cuando llego a aquella pequeña ciudad Bradford, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la cantidad de personas que había en la estación de trenes. Su padre amaba los trenes, y había pasado ese amor a sus dos hijos, y habían viajado desde Londres hasta esa ciudad en un lindo tren. Pero cuando llegaron la gente estaba muy agitada porque muchos volvían de sus vacaciones para regresar a la escuela y sus trabajos. 

Niall había tomado su maleta, y había caminado muy cerca de su hermano, para no perderlo de vista. Pero su maleta callo, porque se tropezó con una señora y tuvo que detenerse, cuando levanto la mirada, su hermano se había ido.

Dio un gemido, lo busco con la mirada por unos minutos y al detenerse a mitad de la salida del tren, estaba deteniendo el flujo de la gente. Así que de pronto lo vio por primera vez.

-¡Vamos rubiecito!- escuchó una voz desde detrás, un acento diferente-Camina y déjame salir.

Volteando la mirada se encontró con un niño de su estatura, tez morena y un cabello tan negro como la noche. En ningún momento sus ojos se encontraron, el chico lo empujo por la espalda y lo hizo bajar. 

Niall casi tropezó, pero cuando se irguió de nuevo, vio a Greg agitando la mano. Corrió hasta encontrarlo. Estuvieron esperando a su padre, que buscaba a alguien que los llevara. Niall estaba aburrido, viendo a nadie en particular. 

Y lo volvió a ver, el chico que lo había empujado del tren llevaba unas maletas mientras le sonreía a una señora. Lo siguió con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que no era un viajero. Cuando dejo a la señora, regresó y ayudo a alguien más. Niall pensó que era de esos niños que estaban en las estaciones ayudando para conseguir un poco de dinero.

 

Pero luego vio a un señor llamarlo, y reconoció el uniforme, era el encargado de la estación.

-¡Hijo!, ven aquí, tienes que irte a casa con tus hermanas.

El chico había vuelto la mirada y se había ido pidiendo una disculpa por golpear en el camino a una señora. 

Luego su padre había llegado y él se había olvidado del moreno, caminando tristemente hacia su nueva vida.

***

La segunda vez que lo había visto fue como a los 10 años, un día que lo llevaron de excursión a un museo interactivo.

Niall estaba inscrito en una de las mejores escuelas, un colegio para niños de una posición económica buena. A Niall le gustaba, no era presuntuoso, pero siempre le habían gustado las cosas buenas.

Ese sábado los habían citado para llevarlos al nuevo museo. Era de esos interactivos, donde había maquinas con la tecnología más avanzada. Podían pensar que estaban en el espacio, hacer experimentos, viajar por diferentes épocas. Muy divertido.

Sabía que había escuelas invitadas, desde los mejores 3 colegios, hasta las escuelas de asistencia, donde los niños de bajos recursos iban a estudiar. No le importaba, él no era así, le gustaba convivir. 

Así que pronto se encontró jugando por todos lados, le encantó. En específico paso al menos una hora recorriendo todo los juegos donde te mostraban la comida que se hacía en diferentes lugares del mundo. Salió de ese lugar con al menos 20 peticiones que hacerle a su nana, cuando llegara a casa, quería probar todo.

Jugó un rato en la máquina que simulaba llevarte al espacio. Luego vio los juegos de trenes y corrió a verlos. Había un tren enorme, que por alguna razón no había visto, podías subir, solo 10 personas cada vuelta, mientras te daban una información sobre cómo se crearon, que innovaciones tenía y todo ese rollo.

Le encanto.

Se formó en una fila no muy grande y espero su turno mientras veía imágenes de trenes famosos en un proyector. Estaba ido, viendo esas fotos, hasta que sintió un empujón en su espalda.

-¡Vamos Rubiecito! ¿Vas a subir o no?- alguien le gritó.

Niall se sorprendió un poco, nadie le decía rubiecito, porque a la escuela a la que iba la mayoría tenían el mismo color de cabello, o eran pelirrojos. 

Se dio la vuelta y arrugó el ceño. Conocía a ese chico. Tez morena, ojos negros, cabello negro. 

 

Abrió los ojos, era el mismo niño que lo había aventado la primera vez que pisó Bradford. 

Solo que ahora llevaba el cabello un poco hacia arriba, estaba vestido con un uniforme que Niall conocía, era una escuela de mediana colegiatura, no era de asistencia, pero ni por poco cobraban lo mismo que en su colegio. 

-¿Rubio?

Niall enfoco la mirada y vio al chico sonreírle.

-¿Vas a subir al tren?

Niall dio un respingo y vio cómo es que había detenido la fila, torpemente asintió y de un salto se subió al tren. Observo desde una orilla como el moreno subía al tren junto con dos niños más, supuso que eran sus amigos, por que llevaban el mismo uniforme escarlata. 

Pronto el tren se llenó con las diez personas y Niall quedó fascinado por todo el funcionamiento, obviamente sabía todo lo que el encargado decía, su padre tenía cientos de libros y reportajes sobre trenes. 

No podía evitarlo, escuchaba todo lo que el chico que lo había empujado decía.

-Mi padre adora hacer esto…

-Mis hermanas y yo dormimos siempre en camarotes como estos.

-Esta palanca no debe ser utilizada a menos que haya un accidente.

Niall escuchó atentamente cada cosa, y le dio gusto darse cuenta que él sabía muchas de las cosas que decía el chico. El viaje termino y él fue el último en bajar.

Vio al chico a lo lejos, correr hacía el otro extremo del museo. Les dio una última mirada y siguió su camino. Quería darle otra vuelta a la sala de comida antes de irse.

***

Su madre lo había llevado a una fiesta, la hija de su amiga cumplía 15 años y tenían una celebración enorme. Esa fue la tercera vez que lo vio.

El no conocía casi a nadie, solo a un chico que era hermano de una amiga de Greg. Se llamaba Harry y estudiaban juntos en el colegio.

Cuando llego lo encontró rápidamente, sus rizos eran sencillos de identificar. 

-Harry- le dijo bajito cuando llegó a su lado.

Harry se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un abrazo igual de enorme.

-Niall, dios que bueno que llegas, estaba un poco perdido con tanta niña bonita- le sonrió.

Giró los ojos- Claro, como si te molestaran todas las niñas detrás de ti.

Harry le guiño el ojo y se acercó a decirle al oído- Hoy estoy más en modo de chicos, pero mi madre me tiene vigilado.

Niall vio a su amigo saludar con la mano hacia una mesa, su madre le sonrió de regreso y Harry rodo los ojos.

Niall conocía a Anne, era la mamá más guapa del colegio, lo supo en el momento en que Harry piso la escuela, hacía apenas un año, provenía de Cheshire, y se habían mudado por el divorcio de sus padres.

Harry era de esos chicos que te encantaban al instante, lindo e inteligente y jodidamente divertido. 

El y Niall se hicieron amigos al instante. Aunque Harry era un año menor, tenía 15 y el 16. Niall sabía todo de él, sus cuatro pezones, su aversión por los fuegos artificiales, su manía por mecer su cabello y claro su bisexualidad.

-Como sea- dijo Harry- mi madre dijo que no puedo andar de descarado hoy, que guarde mis hormonas para luego.

Niall rodo los ojos, calmar las hormonas de Harry era imposible. Sonrió, abriendo la boca, pero luego la cerro de golpe.

-Odio los aparatos- le dijo.

Harry se puso de frente- Que va, te hacen ver más guapo que nunca- se acercó un poco más- ya sabes, si no fuéramos amigos iría directo por ti.

Niall se sonrojo y le dio un golpecito.

El rizado hizo un puchero y suspiro- Como sea- Harry decía esa palabra tan seguido que no se daba cuenta- Unas chicas dicen que la música de verdad va a llegar hasta dentro de una hora, ya sabes irnos detrás de la casa y disfrutar de las melodías, así que mientras porque no vamos a la mesa de comida, sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

No le dijeron dos veces y se pasó la siguiente hora comiendo todo lo que pudo. Harry solo le veía de reojo y esperaba a que tragara para que le contestara las preguntas que hacía. La verdad es que cuando la música llegó la fiesta se puso muy bien. Electrónica. Le encanto. Todo iba bien, hasta que una hora después llegaron un grupo de chicos.

Fácilmente se veía que no estaban invitados por que la cumpleañera los había corrido nada sutilmente.

Harry y él estaban al otro lado de la alberca así que no vieron bien a los chicos. 

-¿No quieres ver qué pasa?- le dijo su amigo.

Niall negó- Te vas a meter en problemas.

Harry bufó un poco, pero no insistió. Vio como la chica del cumpleaños, Cher, se alejaba y como los chicos se acercaron a la mesa de la comida, junto a ellos, Niall estaba metiéndose un pedazo de pastel cuando lo vio de nuevo.

Llevaba una chaqueta azul, unos jeans de mezclilla y tenis negros. Su playera decía Bradford. Y su cabello si era posible, estaba más levantado que la última vez que lo había visto. 

-¿Quién es ese?- escuchó a Harry preguntar.

Niall se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no sabía ni su nombre. 

Vieron cómo se acercaron y Niall supo lo que iba a pasar, porque la mirada del chico se cruzó con la suya.

-Vamos rubiecito, no te acabes la comida, vas a perder esa adorable figura- le dijo.

Niall sintió su cabeza estallar, y sin darse cuenta dejo el pedazo de pastel y se pegó a Harry.

-Déjalo en paz- escucho a Harry decir.

El moreno dejo de verlo, para observar a Harry. Niall vio como lo recorrió con la mirada y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía.

-Nadie nos dijo que la fiesta estaba repleta de chicos guapos, me gustan tus rizos- se había acercado tanto, que pudo fácilmente mecer los rizos de Harry- Liam creo que podemos divertirnos un poco más por aquí.

Uno de los chicos camino hasta quedarse frente a ellos, estaba vestido muy parecido al otro chico solo que su cabello era castaño.

-Yo creo que no, Cher viene por ahí- le señalo hacía la puerta. Cher venía con unos tipos, que fácilmente podían identificarse como guardaespaldas- Creo que sigue enfadada por lo de la otra vez.

Vieron al moreno encogerse de hombros y meterse un pedazo de pastel- Si no quiero cogérmela, no me va a obligar.

Niall vio a Cher mientras los señalaba y los guardaespaldas se dirigieron hacia ellos. 

-Vámonos- le dijo a Liam, luego les dirigió otra mirada- nos vemos ricitos- se detuvo un momento a ver a Niall- te veo luego rubiecito.

Los vio correr por el filo de la alberca y saltar la barda. 

-¿Lo conocías?-dijo Harry.

Niall no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza.

***  
La última vez que lo había visto fue en JAY, el antro de moda de Bradford.

Harry lo había obligado a ir y festejar su salida de la escuela. Tenía 18 años acabados de cumplir, y estaba en esa época en que no sabía qué hacer de su vida. Gracias a la buena posición de su familia, podía tranquilamente tomarse un año sabático. Un año que empezó lleno de salidas con Harry y Louis, su ardiente novio, como Harry siempre lo llamaba.

Louis había vivido toda su vida en Doncaster, pero tuvo que mudarse junto a sus hermanas y su madre a Bradford, debido al divorcio de sus padres. Vivian con su abuela. La madre de Niall era muy buena amiga de la señora. Así que los habían presentado. Louis tenía 20 años y era jodidamente y completamente caliente. Supo al instante que cuando se lo presentara a Harry iba a saltar sobre él. 

Y justo eso fue lo que paso, cuando 2 años atrás los presentó se hicieron amigos al instante y después de que el volvió de unas vacaciones con su hermano, que había vuelto a Irlanda, se encontró con la sorpresa de que oficialmente eran novios, aunque tuvieran meses teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Así que esa noche estaba en JAY, escuchando la música retumbar en sus oídos, muy bebido. Veía a lo lejos a Harry bailar con Louis. Bueno, más bien estaban restregándose el uno sobre el otro. 

Paseo la mirada, para ver si algo le gustaba. Se encontró con unos chicos muy guapos, pero lo desecho al instante, no estaba de humor, había peleado con su madre y lo menos que quería era tener una estúpida conversación con alguien para poder llevarlo a la cama. 

De pronto recordó con un poco de nostalgia esos días en los que no tenía que hacer nada de eso, porque Harry estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Pero claro, desde que Louis y el eran novios, jamás se acercó de nuevo de esa manera a Harry ni Harry a él. Habían pasado momentos buenos. 

Desde que Niall acepto lo homosexual que era, Harry estuvo ahí para guiarlo. Con él tuvo su primer beso, su primer morreo, su primera relación sexual. Todo. Ahora eran más amigos, si es que eso era posible. 

Paseo la mirada y con sorpresa lo vio de nuevo. Esta vez no solo se fijó en su figura, sino en los movimientos. Estaba bailando con el castaño con el que lo vio la vez de la fiesta de Cher.

Niall no lo había olvidado, a veces cuando estaba acostado en una cama con alguien más, recordaba su color de cabello y sus ojos completamente obscuros. Sentía una especie de atracción por él, aunque nunca lo había visto más de 15 minutos.

Estuvo al menos 10 minutos siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas, esa noche llevaba una playera sin mangas, negra, con unos jeans tan ajustados que Niall pensó que nada entraría por ahí, eso hasta que vio al castaño meter sus manos en el trasero del chico, y luego se fijó en su cabello, ya no era completamente negro, tenía un mechón rubio en la punta de su cabello. Si era posible, lo hacía ver más guapo.

-¿A quién te estás comiendo con la mirada?- escucho la voz de Louis.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry tomado de la mano con Louis, los dos completamente sudados.

-A nadie.

-Mentiroso- dijo Harry y siguió la dirección.

Louis hizo lo mismo y dio un pequeño tiron a Harry- ¿Estabas viendo a Liam?

Niall vio a Harry arrugar el ceño y tomar la cintura de Louis posesivamente. Claro, Liam era el nombre del chico con el que el moreno bailaba. 

-¿Niall?

El chico le dio una mirada.

-Se llama Liam.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?- le dijo el rubio.

Louis se mordió el labio y acaricio los brazos de Harry- Salí con él un tiempo, cuando te fuiste de viaje a Irlanda, por vacaciones, salí con él un mes.

Niall comprendió entonces porque Harry lo apretaba cada vez más.

-Y con el que baila es Zayn- Louis le dijo- El chico malo de Bradford.

Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Niall se detuvo un momento a repetir el nombre en su cabeza. Después de 11 años sabía cómo se llamaba el chico.

-¿Ese no es el chico de la fiesta de Cher?- escucho a Harry decir.

Niall sin pensarlo asintió-¿Por qué es el chico malo de Bradford?

Louis se encogió de hombros- Le gusta meterse en problemas, Liam decía que era un buen chico pero que tenía hobbies diferentes, nunca lo trate mucho.

Niall asintió y vio a Liam bailar aún más cerca y a Zayn sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?- dijo Louis.

Niall no habría querido asentir con la cabeza tan rápido. Louis lanzó una risita y vio de reojo a Harry.

-Está bien, Liam y yo terminamos como amigos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Vio a Harry asentir y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy al baño, esperen- Louis se alejó y Niall se recargo más en la barra.

-¿Te gusta Zayn?- Harry pregunto curioso.

-¿A quién no?- le dijo.

Su amigo se tomó lo que quedaba de la botella y Niall perdió de vista a los chicos que bailaban en la pista.

Louis se tardó más de lo debido, y cuando regresó se disculpó, dijo que un guardia estaba sacando a unos chicos del baño. 

Buscaron a los chicos con la mirada pero no tuvieron mucha suerte, hasta después de unos minutos.

-Ahí esta Liam- dijo Harry.

-Vamos- Louis tomo las manos de los dos y los guio por la pista.

Liam estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas de la pista de baile, junto con otros 3 chicos, pero Zayn no estaba.

-Hey Li- escuchó a Louis saludar.

-Louis- dijo el chico acercándose y dándole un abrazo suave- joder, tenía meses sin verte.

Louis le sonrió- Estuve ocupado- levanto la mano que tenía entrelazada con Harry- mi novio Harry- lo presento.

Vio a Liam arrugar el ceño, pero aún así le tendió la mano- Hola, soy Liam.

-Te conozco- dijo Harry- Niall y yo- lo señalo- te vimos a ti y a tu amigo Zayn hace años en una fiesta. 

-¿Una fiesta?

-La de Cher.

Liam ahogo una risita- Claro- dijo- ¿Te soy sincero?- Harry asintió- No los recuerdo ni un poco, esa noche corrimos durante un largo tiempo para que sus jodidos perros no nos atraparan.

Harry se rio junto a Louis, pero Niall seguía buscando a Zayn con la mirada.

-¿Y tú rubio?- escuchó a Liam preguntar.

-Es Niall- dijo Louis- un amigo.

Niall sintió la mano de Liam en su hombro y le sonrió.

-¿Estas solo?-le dijo Louis.

Liam sonrió de lado- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?- le dijo- Es obvio que no estoy solo.

Louis rodo los ojos- ¿Dónde está Zayn?

-¿Por qué?- dijo Liam a la defensiva.

-Niall quiere conocerlo- soltó Louis sin vergüenza.

Idiota. Fue lo primero que pensó Niall.

Liam abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisita- Lo siento, hace unos minutos se largó- le dijo- tiene que trabajar en la estación de trenes.

Niall trato de no lanzar un gemido de frustración, pero no fue muy bueno porque Harry lo observo de reojo y Louis le dio un apretón.

-Entra a trabajar temprano- escucho a Liam decir- no estés triste.

Niall se sonrojo mucho- No lo estoy…

-Si te sirve de consuelo, le habrías encantado a Zayn- murmuro el castaño- eres justo su tipo de chico…

Liam iba a seguir diciendo algo, cuando un joven se trepo en su espalda.

-Joder Andy estas pesado.

-Vamos a bailar- escucharon que le decía.

-Claro- Liam se dio la vuelta y les sonrió a los tres- lo siento, tal vez los vea luego, cuídate Louis- le dijo y le dio un apretón en la mejilla- Adiós Harry- le dio la mano- ¿Niall?- lo llamó.

El rubio levanto la mirada.

-Créeme le hubieras encantado, eres justo el tipo de Zayn Malik.

Niall le sonrió de lado y lo vio alejarse. 

Esa fue la cuarta vez que lo vio. Zayn Malik. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en él, en su cabello y sus movimientos mientras bailaba. 

***

Así que sí. Niall lo había visto 4 veces antes de verlo entrar por la puerta del vagón en el que estaba completamente solo. 

Cuando había escuchado la puerta correrse y había levantado la mirada, se había topado con unos ojos completamente obscuros. Y su estómago dio un vuelco, aún a sus 20 años. 

Esa noche Niall estaba viajando para visitar a Harry y Louis. Ambos vivían ahora en Londres, después de que Louis encontró un buen trabajo en esa ciudad, Harry no había tardado mucho tiempo en seguirlo, y mientras Louis trabajaba en una escuela de artes, Harry estudiaba gastronomía. 

Lo habían invitado esas vacaciones para que la pasara con ellos, y Niall gustoso había aceptado. 

Así que había comprado un boleto hacia Londres. Viajaba en tren, y serían al menos 10 o 12 horas. 

La estación de trenes estaba casi vacía, era el tren que salía justo a las 2 de la mañana y a mucha gente no le gustaba viajar de noche. 

A él le encantaba. Los paisajes eran más bellos de noche. 

Se había subido corriendo al último vagón, porque le gustaba la tranquilidad, aunque eso significara llevar una dotación buena de comida, porque el comedor estaba justo en el centro. 

El tren arranco justo a las 2:07 de la madrugada, y él se había puesto sus audífonos pegado a la ventana, pasaron al menos 10 minutos antes de que escuchara la puerta del vagón correrse. 

Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo. Zayn Malik, el chico malo de Bradford.

-Pensé que estaría solo- escucho que decía el moreno.

Niall se quitó los audífonos y lo observo fijamente. Joder. Se veía buenísimo. Llevaba unos jeans y una playera verde, tenis y una mochila colgada en su espalda. Su cabello seguía peinado hacia arriba, pero volvia a ser completamente negro. Se veía tan normal y al mismo tiempo tan caliente, que el rubio se preguntó si realmente no estuvo imaginándolo demasiado en sus fantasías.

-¿Rubiecito?- le llamó.

Niall se sonrojo, pero después de años pudo decir algo- ¿Mande?

Vio a Zayn sonreír y sentarse en el asiento que estaba justo frente a él- Hay muchos vagones, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Te molesta?- dijo con voz baja.

Zayn subió una de sus piernas al asiento en el que Niall se encontraba, muy cerca de su muslo- Un poco, siempre viajo solo en los vagones, y siempre viajo al final.

Niall se removió incómodo, hasta que escucho una risa que provenía de Zayn.

-Tranquilo, tú no pareces una mala compañía. 

Se animó a verlo a los ojos y noto la mirada de Zayn encima de él. Estuvieron callados por unos minutos y Niall vio al chico sacar una cobija y una almohada de su mochila. 

-¿Por qué te gusta viajar en el último vagón?- preguntó Niall curioso, tratando de entablar alguna conversación.

-Es tranquilo, me gusta la tranquilidad- le dijo- aunque si es perturbada por algo más interesante- le sonrió de lado- no importa.

Niall sintió sus mejillas calientes y le sonrió de vuelta. 

\- ¿Y tú?- Zayn le preguntó-¿Por qué viajas en el último vagón.

-Supongo que por lo mismo, tranquilidad, me gusta pensar que soy el último en ver un bello paisaje.

Zayn le sonrió- Oh por dios, eres un romántico.

Niall se encogió de hombros- Se apreciar la belleza.

-Yo también.

Zayn movió su pierna y nada sutilmente acaricio el muslo de Niall, cuando el chico busco la mirada del moreno, él otro solo se había acurrucado en su cobija. De pronto le dio frio.

-Aunque también me gusta porque puedo salir a fumar si se me antoja.

Niall solo asintió.

-Como ahora- Zayn se puso de pie- no puedo dormir sin un cigarrillo- luego lo vio de reojo- Aunque no sé si quiera dormir- Niall arrugó el ceño- ¿Te vienes?

Niall no era idiota, si bien generalmente no tenía que hacer muchas cosas para acostarse con quien quería, conocía muy bien cuando la gente coqueteaba. Y por su madre que Zayn estaba coqueteando con él. Y claro que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Claro- fue lo único que contesto.

Salieron y ambos se estremecieron cuando sintieron el frio de la madrugada, Zayn se recargo en el barandal y prendió el cigarrillo, mientras él se quedaba recargado en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas rubiecito?- preguntó Zayn, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-A visitar a unos amigos- le murmuro.

Zayn ahogo una risa- Si bueno, eso no me dice mucho, ¿A qué ciudad?

-Londres.

Zayn asintió y se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Y tú?- Niall preguntó.

-A una pequeña ciudad antes de llegar a Londres, son como 3 horas menos de viaje- le sonrió y Niall tuvo que contenerse de no gemir- mi hermana va a tener a su primera hija y quiere que este ahí.

Niall le sonrió-¿El primer bebé de la familia?

Zayn asintió- El primero.

Pasaron por un lago y los dos se movieron para verlo de frente, quedaron codo con codo.

-¿Dónde vives rubiecito?- Zayn le pregunto cuando su cigarrillo se terminó.

-En Bradford.

Vio como el chico arrugaba el ceño y se mecía el cabello. Y fue cuando Niall se percató de su brazo derecho, estaba repleto de tatuajes, a color y blanco y negro, y si es que era posible, lo hacía verse más bueno que antes.

-¿Cómo es que no te había visto?- le preguntó-Yo también soy de Bradford.

Niall medito unos instantes como contestarle, al final decidió decir la verdad.

-Yo si te conocía.

Zayn se volteo por completo y lo observo de frente-¿En serio?

-Sí, la primera vez que llegue de Irlanda…

-¿Eres irlandés?- lo interrumpió Zayn.

-Sí. 

Zayn se mordió el labio inferior y Niall quiso que parara- Rubio e irlandés.

Niall solo asintió- Me aventaste cuando llegue, en la estación de Bradford.

Vio a Zayn sonreír-¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?

-13 años- dijo Niall.

-¿Me recuerdas después de 13 años?- le dijo divertido-¿Con solo una vez?

Niall negó- Te vi de nuevo cuando tenía 10, en un museo.

Zayn parecía genuinamente interesado y se inclinó hacia delante-¿Un museo?

-Sí, el interactivo que hay en la ciudad. 

El chico asintió.

-Yo estaba en una fila para subir al tren y tú me empujaste para que subiera.

Zayn sonrió un poco- Caray, siempre te empujaba- suspiro- de todas maneras me sigue pareciendo extraño que me recuerdes- le dijo- ¿O nos volvimos a topar?

Niall asintió- Hace como 4 o 5 años, en la fiesta de Cher.

Esta vez vio a Zayn ponerse algo nervioso-¿Cher?- le dijo-¿Eres su amigo?

Niall negó- Mi madre y su madre se conocían, así que fui a la fiesta- dijo- El caso es que te vi, junto a Liam.

-¿Conoces a Liam?- preguntó Zayn.

Niall hizo un movimiento con la cabeza- Bueno, hemos hablado solo una vez, años después, pero Liam salió con Louis, uno de los chicos con los que me voy a encontrar en Londres.

Zayn parecía genuinamente confundido-¿Y qué paso en la fiesta?

-Tú llegaste y comiste un poco, me dijiste unas cosas a mí y a mi amigo, Harry, luego Cher llegó con sus guardaespaldas y tú te fuiste corriendo.

Zayn asintió recordando- Claro.

Niall iba a contarle sobre la última vez que lo había visto, en JAY, pero Zayn se le adelanto.

-¿Tienes novio?

No supo porque razón sorprenderse más, si por la pregunta o por el hecho de que fuera novio y no novia. 

-No

Zayn sonrió de lado y lo tomo de los hombros- Eso es bueno- le dijo, luego lo volteo y lo empujo por la espalda- vamos, entra, empieza a hacer mucho frio.

Cuando Niall se sentó en su asiento, espero a que Zayn se sentara frente a él, pero el moreno tomo la cobija y se acomodó a su lado.

-Eres muy guapo- le dijo.

Niall lo observo sorprendido, ni en sus más locas fantasías, y había tenido muchas y muy locas, se había imaginado encontrarse con Zayn en el último vagón y menos se había imaginado a Zayn diciendo que era guapo.

-Eres justo mi tipo- escucho que le susurraba en el oído.

Niall se estremeció, pero se removió incómodo. 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zayn-¿No te gusto?

Niall sonrió nervioso- Claro que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sueles tener algo con la primera persona que vez en un vagón?- le preguntó divertido-¿Sueles acostarte con alguien en un vagón?.

Escuchó a Zayn reír- Rubiecito eres tan gracioso- puso una mano sobre la pierna de Niall- primero que nada, técnicamente me conoces desde hace 13 años, así que…- se encogió de hombros- Y si, suelo acostarme en un vagón de tren con las personas- le murmuro- de hecho en este mismo asiento lo hice en varias ocasiones.

Niall pensó que se sentiría algo mal por aquello, pero lo único que logro Zayn al decirle aquello, fue que empezara a sentir mucho calor justo en la pierna que estaba acariciando.

-¿Muchas?- fue lo único que dijo.

-Más que las que debería- dijo Zayn con la mirada un poco apagada- ya no hago eso- le sonrió- mi padre es el encargado de la estación de trenes, y viajábamos gratis siempre, y yo traía a personas a conocer los trenes de noche.

Niall no quiso saber más.

Sintió a Zayn moverse más cerca y meter una pierna entre las suyas, Niall bajo la mirada y se encontró con la del chico, y se sonrieron.

-Eres totalmente mi tipo- le dijo Zayn.

-Liam dijo eso- empezó Niall- hace años cuando…

Pero no termino de contarle a Zayn de la vez de JAY, porque unos labios más gruesos se posaron sobre los suyos. 

Cerro los ojos y dejo que Zayn lo besara por unos momentos, hasta que sintió la mano de Zayn en su pecho, y abrió la boca para dejar que lo besara más profundamente. Pudo sentir los dientes del chico en su labio inferior mordiéndolo tan lento que Niall se estaba removiendo con demasiada rapidez, solo quería que acabara de morderlo, más fuerte, él no era delicado. 

Poso su mano sobre la mano de Zayn en su pecho y fue él quien mordió muy fuerte el labio del otro chico. Zayn solto un gemido que lo hizo querer acostarlo sobre el asiento y morderle todo el cuerpo.

Pero luego sintió como el tren se detenía y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se alejó del cuerpo de Zayn.

-Llegamos a una estación- escucho que Zayn decía metiéndose el dedo pulgar en la boca, para morderlo- Puta madre, espero que nadie se suba en esta vagón.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Niall poniéndose de pie, para tomar un poco de aire.

-Por qué no quiero ir a buscar otro vacío, y terminar lo que empezamos.

Niall sintió sus piernas más frágiles y volteo la mirada hacia Zayn. El chico estaba con las piernas abiertas y los codos sobre las rodillas. No supo que contestarle, así que solo guardo silencio.

-A menos que no quieras- dijo Zayn.

Movió tan rápido su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo que se mareo un poco.

-Creo que si quieres- escucho a Zayn burlarse.

Estaba tan avergonzado, y cuando sintió que el tren empezaba a caminar, no tuvo el valor para sentarse de nuevo en el asiento.

-¿No vienes?- le dijo Zayn desde el asiento.

Respiro profundamente y se sentó a su lado-¿No vienen a vigilar los vagones?

Zayn que en ese momento estaba jugando con uno de sus rubios mechones negó- Pablo es el encargado esta noche, el nunca vigila, además revise por él la lista de pasajeros, solo somos 20 durante todo el viaje, y son dos familias, no hay nadie de la mitad para acá. 

Niall asintió y cuando Zayn empezó a acariciar el cuello, soltó un jadeo.

-Puta madre- Zayn le susurro- eres tan sensible- sintió sus labios detrás de su oreja- Me encanta.

Niall dejo que Zayn se entretuviera en su oreja por unos minutos, ya que parecía gustarle mucho, además cada beso o lamida mandaba una sensación a su entrepierna. 

Se volteo en el asiento, cuando Zayn lo tomo por la cadera, y quedo de espaldas al chico, sentados los dos. El asiento era estrecho, así que se cruzó sus piernas y dejo que Zayn besara su cuello y su nuca, cuando mordió su coronilla, apretó tan fuerte su muslo que estaba seguro que había dejado una marca.

Las manos de Zayn se colaron dentro de su playera, y el solo levanto los brazos para que pudiera quitársela de encima, sintió frio al instante. Pero el otro chico lo abrazo más cerca y Niall vio cómo se sentaba detrás de él con las piernas extendidas, de modo que él quedo en el centro, pudo sentir su entrepierna en su trasero, y esta vez apretó una de las piernas de Zayn. 

Escucho como lanzaba una risita y se dedicaba a besarle la espalda, estuvo tanto tiempo ahí, que para cuando Niall se dio cuenta, estaba muy inclinado hacia delante, respirando profundamente y completamente excitado.

Luego escucho una risa más fuerte, y cuando estuvo a punto de voltear la mirada para preguntar que era tan gracioso, sintió el aliento de Zayn en su oído.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

Niall comprendió porque reía, y el mismo soltó una risa.

-Niall

-Yo me llamo Zayn.

-Lo sé- dijo Niall y con muy poca vergüenza se desabrocho los pantalones.

-Claro- Zayn lo ayudo con los botones- olvide que eras mi acosador personal.

Cuando las manos de Zayn se colaron dentro de sus pantalones lanzó un gruñido y su cabeza cayo hacia atrás, sintió unos labios sobre su mejilla y una mano tomar su miembro.

-Siempre me decías rubiecito- dijo Niall mordiéndose el labio y llevando una mano hacia donde Zayn lo estaba tocando.

-Me encantan los rubios- Zayn hizo un movimiento con la mano de Niall y la entrelazo con la suya, de forma que ambas manos estaban sobre su miembro moviéndose lentamente, tan lentamente que parecía una tortura.

-Ve más rápido Zayn…- le dijo en un susurro.

-No quiero que acabes tan pronto- Zayn dejo su miembro y soltó su mano- Levántate.

Lanzó un gruñido de frustración y se puso de pie, cuando se volteo, vio a Zayn ponerse de pie también y quitarse su playera, luego se despojo de los tenis que llevaba puestos.

-Quítate los zapatos- Zayn le dijo.

Niall sin quitarle la vista de encima se quitó los TOMS que llevaba puestos y vio a Zayn quitarse sus pantalones, cuando él iba a hacer lo mismo, Zayn negó.

-Déjame hacerlo- le dijo acercándose.

Zayn poso sus manos en las caderas calientes de Niall, y el rubio lanzó un jadeo, bajo con cuidado los pantalones y les dio una patada cuando estuvieron en el piso. 

-Ven aquí- Zayn se sentó de nuevo y dejo que Niall se subiera encima, a horcadas. 

Cuando sus entrepiernas se tocaron, los dos gimieron bajito, Niall no resistió mucho antes de comenzar a frotarse contra Zayn, y aunque ambos llevaban el bóxer aún, la fricción era deliciosa.

-Dime que no eres virgen- Zayn le dijo en medio de besos que estaba depositando en el cuello.

-Claro que no- Niall acaricio la espalda de el pelinegro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Qué bueno, porque no creo que pueda ser delicado contigo- tomo los pliegues del bóxer de Niall y comenzó a bajarlos.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- Niall levantó el trasero y dejo que Zayn le quitara los bóxer, cuando se sentó de nuevo sobre él, le mordió el hombro por la sensación de su miembro caliente contra la tela del bóxer de Zayn.

Siguieron besándose por un largo tiempo, Zayn besaba todo su pecho, y Niall encontró fascinante como sus dedos se deslizaban por el cabello negro.

-Si me hubieras hablado alguna de las veces en las que me viste- le dijo Zayn mientras le acariciaba el trasero, tratando de acariciar su entrada- Yo hubiera sido tu primera vez, créeme no habría dejado que nadie disfrutara de esto.

Niall ahogo un jadeo en la boca de Zayn, cuando sintió los dedos de del chico dentro de él. Puta madre, se sentía como el cielo, comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás, mientras Zayn movía sus brazos y besaba su cabello. 

-¿Estás listo?-le dijo Zayn pegando su frente a la suya.

-Desde hace años- le había contestado viéndolo a los ojos.

Zayn sonrió y lo tomo de las caderas para empujarlo un poco y ponerlo de pie, Niall tuvo que recargarse en la ventana para no caer, vio a Zayn quitarse el bóxer y sonreírle de lado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le había preguntado dándose una vuelta.

-Me encanta- Niall le había tendido la mano y cuando sus pechos chocaron, lanzó un gemido muy fuerte, sus entrepiernas se rozaron.

-¿Dijiste que te gustaban los paisajes no Niall?- Zayn le pregunto mientras lo volteaba y dejaba su cabeza pegada a la ventana- Imagina ver el paisaje mientras te estoy penetrando.

Niall agradeció tanto que Zayn lo tuviera cogido de las caderas, porque habría caído, solo de pensar en tenerlo dentro ya lo ponía muy caliente, más, si era posible.

Sintió la mano de Zayn separando sus glúteos y luego sintió el pene de Zayn en su entrada, pegó su frente a la ventana fría y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, invitando a Zayn a que entrara en él. 

Cuando lo sintió por primera vez, supo que había cometido un error al no hablarle en las últimas dos ocasiones en que lo vio, pudo haber disfrutado de aquello muchas veces.

Al parecer Zayn estaba pensando lo mismo, porque cuando comenzó a moverse, penetrando a Niall, se inclinó hacia delante, depositando besos en su espalda, quedó casi por completo recargado sobre esta y Niall tuvo que poner sus dos manos en la orilla de la ventana para no caer.

-¿Cuántos años tenías en la fiesta de Cher?- le dijo dándole una estocada.

Niall se obligó a pensar- 16- gimió- ve un poco más rápido…

Zayn acelero el ritmo y Niall escucho el ruido del tren combinado con el sonido de las caderas de Zayn chocar contra su trasero.

-¿Cuántos tienes ahora?- Zayn se escuchaba tan agitado.

-20- dijo en un susurro, mientras se mordía la lengua.

Zayn llevó su mano hacia delante, y tomo su miembro para acariciarlo mientras lo penetraba.

-Eso fue hace hace 4 años- lo escucho decir- Suponiendo que tuviéramos relaciones al menos 3 veces a la semana- Zayn lo penetro en otro ángulo y Niall contrajo el vientre- Olvídalo, seguramente tendríamos sexo todos los días- acelero sus movimientos en el pene de Niall- Eso suponiendo que mis clases me lo permitieran- susurro-¿Que estudias?

Niall no había conocido a nadie que hablara tanto mientras se lo cogían, generalmente él era callado y ocupaba su boca en otras cosas, pero por alguna razón el que Zayn le estuviera haciendo preguntas de su vida mientras lo masturbaba y lo penetraba una y otra vez lo hacía ponerse más duro.

-Administración de Empresas.

-Entonces suponiendo que lo hiciéramos todos los días, y el año tiene 365 días- se empujó más fuerte dentro de Niall, y el rubio supo que no iba a durar mucho- multiplicado por 4…- Zayn lo acomodo de modo que su pecho se quedó pegado a la ventana- imagínalo- le dijo en el oído, mientras lo masturbaba más rápido y se empujaba tan fuerte detrás de Niall, que supo que no iba a poder caminar bien por la mañana- Hubiéramos tenidó relaciones al menos 1460 veces. 

El solo pensarlo hizo a Niall gemir muy fuerte, 1460 veces, sentir las manos de Zayn todas esas veces, sentir su miembro dentro de él tantas veces. 

-Más rápido- le dijo y Zayn lo obedeció, lo penetro unos segundos más antes de que el rubio se desplomara en el piso, mientras tenía el mejor orgasmo de su vida, estuvo tirado en el piso, sintiendo como sus pies se engarrotaban y sintiendo los movimientos de Zayn todavía dentro de él. 

Estaba tan cansado pero se obligó a levantar el trasero cuando Zayn lo empujó hacia arriba.

-Vamos rubiecito- le había susurrado- Me falta poco, levanta este hermoso trasero.

Niall se había apoyado en sus manos para no caer de nuevo al piso y dejo que Zayn terminara dentro de él, lanzando un gruñido y acelerando su piel, por el agarre tan fuerte que le dio. 

-Eso estuvo de puta madre- le dijo mientras caía encima de él, sobre su espalda. Niall dejo que descansara, aunque estaba algo incómodo, por el piso frio y duro.

Dandole un beso en la coronilla se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Niall para ayudarlo. Le tendió la cobija que tenía y Niall se enrollo en ella, Zayn saco una chaqueta de su mochila y se la puso encima.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste esa noche en la fiesta de Cher?- se quejó Zayn.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Niall confundido.

-Imagina todo lo que habríamos hecho desde hace años- Zayn le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, todavía agitado- desde la última vez que me viste.

-Esa no fue la última vez- Niall suspiro- te vi hace dos años en JAY.

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Y porque mierda no me hablaste?

-Fui a buscarte, pero Liam dijo que te habías ido, porque trabajabas en la estación de trenes. 

Zayn asintió- Trabajaba- luego guardo silencio- ¿Por qué no me buscaste en la estación?

-Lo hice- dijo Niall- Pero tú no apareciste.

Era verdad, la mañana siguiente Niall había ido a buscarlo, no sabía que iba a decir, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad, pero Zayn no había aparecido, fue por al menos 2 semanas y nada. Pensó que era el destino y dejo de buscarlo.

-¿Hace dos años?- repitió Zayn.

Niall asintió.

-Me fui por unos problemas- dijo Zayn moviendo su pie.

Niall tuvo el rápido impulso de preguntar cuales, pero no lo hizo, solo lo observo de reojo.

-Puedes preguntarme- Zayn murmuro- no quiero verte la próxima vez y que estés pensando en esos problemas.

-¿Próxima vez?- Niall dijo sin comprender.

-Quiero verte luego de este viaje- Zayn se mordió el labio y por primera vez, Niall vio algo de inseguridad-¿Tu no quieres?

-Claro que si- Niall contesto rápidamente.

-Bueno, tuve unos problemas con Cher desde la vez de su fiesta, ¿Sabes en lo que Cher estaba metida?

Claro que lo sabía, Cher estaba en drogas, era esa la razón por la que la habían mandado lejos.

-Lo sé.

-Pues yo estuve un tiempo metido en los mismo problemas- le dijo- no me enorgullece, pero tuve unos pequeños malentendidos con la gente que nos vendía la droga a Cher y a mí, tuve que esconderme para que las cosas se calmaran, por semanas me fui y viví con mi hermana, las cosas se calmaron y pude pagar lo que debía, pero ya no trabaje en la estación.

Niall asintió-¿Por eso eres el chico malo de Bradford?

Zayn rodo los ojos- ¿Todavía me llaman así?- Niall se encogió de hombros- Lo fui un tiempo, ahora solo quiero estudiar y vivir un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué estudias?- Niall estaba interesado, tratando de recabar toda la información que podía.

-Ingeniería.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Zayn le había dicho.

-Es solo que ahora entiendo todo el rollo matemático sobre cuantas veces habríamos podido tener sexo.

Zayn sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura- No puedo evitarlo.

Niall suspiro tranquilamente y sintió frio en las piernas, vio a Zayn ponerse de pie y recargarse en la ventana, se veía sencillamente perfecto, con solo una chaqueta puesta.

-Ven conmigo a Londres- dijo de pronto.

Zayn desvió la mirada del paisaje y arrugo el ceño-¿Qué?

-Ven con migo, voy por un mes y después podemos regresar y visitar a tu hermana.

Vio a Zayn mover las manos por su cabello y meditarlo.

-No puedo.

Niall sintió su pecho apretarse, pero lo entendía.

-Oye- Zayn se había acercado- de todas maneras, vas con unos amigos ¿Y si no tienen lugar para mí?

Niall hizo un movimiento con la mano, dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

-No me quedo en su casa, me quedo en mi departamento.

-¿Tu departamento?- Zayn preguntó extrañado-¿Tienes un departamento en Londres?

Niall asintió.

-¿Eres un niño rico de Bradford?

Niall se removió incomodo- Mi padre tiene una buena posición económica, él es el rico.

-Así que eres el hijo de un señor rico de Bradford- sonrió- es lo mismo.

Niall no dijo nada y vio a Zayn acercarse y acariciarle el rostro.

-Tengo que ir con mi hermana, lo siento.

Asintió de mala gana.

-Tengo frio, hazme un campo.

Abrió las manos para que se sentara a su lado y el pudiera taparlos a los dos, pero Zayn negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su regazo, cuando sintió el frio trasero sobre su muslo caliente, dio un respingo, y lo abrazo para poder taparlo con la cobija. 

Zayn pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello y quedo muy cerca de su cara, vio al moreno examinarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué?- le dijo dudoso.

-Eres tan bello.

Niall se había sonrojado y Zayn había besado su mejilla- Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto, en serio, eres mi tipo por completo.

Recordó lo que Liam había dicho hace años- Liam dijo eso en JAY, hace dos años- Zayn lo observo- dijo que yo era por completo tu tipo.

-Liam sabe de lo que habla- Zayn se recargo en su pecho y le beso el cuello- faltan al menos 5 horas para llegar a la ciudad donde vive mi hermana- le dijo- ¿Quieres que retomemos todo el tiempo que perdimos?

Niall se estaba quedando dormido, pero abrió los ojos alerta aunque no entendió del todo lo que Zayn quería decir. Lo vio sonreír y besarle la nariz.

-¿Quieres ir arriba o abajo?- lo había dicho bajito, muy cerca de sus labios y tan provocativamente que su miembro despertó un poco y Zayn le sonrió al sentirlo- Creo que quieres ir arriba.

Lo había besado de nuevo y Niall se había perdido en esos labios. Otra vez.

*

Niall estaba recomponiéndose de su segundo orgasmo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Zayn, lo sentía respirar igual de agitado que él.

-¿Entonces?-Zayn preguntó-¿Desde cuando tienes los aparatos?

-Desde los 15 años- le contesto y Zayn solo asintió.

Habían dedicado toda la hora pasada a explorarse y preguntarse cosas, ahora sabía que Zayn tenía 3 hermanas, que tenía ascendencia pakistaní, que odiaba que lo despertaran, su mejor amigo era Liam, había perdido su virginidad a los 13 años, era bisexual y dibujaba muy bien. 

Él le había contado sobre su hermano, Greg, sobre Harry y Louis, le conto acerca de ser claustrofóbico, que amaba el pollo, y que tocaba la guitarra.

Luego se había cansado de hablar y simplemente había penetrado a Zayn de frente, no perdieron contacto visual durante todo el acto, no duro mucho, pero fue tan perfecto, que le dieron ganas de llorar.

Se quedaron callados y Niall recogió la cobija que estaba en el piso, luego vio la chaqueta y se la puso y los tapo con la cobija, sintió las manos de Zayn en sus caderas.

-Voy a dormir- dijo Zayn- solo unas horas.

Niall asintió, y cuido su sueño, de pronto no quería dormirse y perderse el espectáculo de ver a Zayn tan pacifico. Dibujo con sus manos los tatuajes que alcanzaba a tocar. 

Unas horas después, mientras se ponía una playera nueva, pensó en lo perfecto que sería pasar todo el siguiente mes con Zayn, pero era imposible, de todas maneras Zayn había apuntado su celular en el suyo y viceversa.

Prometió llamarlo en cuando estuviera de regreso para verse y salir y hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la ciudad en la que Zayn iba a bajar, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

-Oye- Zayn le dijo levantando su barbilla con un dedo- Créeme, no voy a dejarte ir, no soy tan lento como tú- bromeo- en cuanto pueda, juro que voy a buscarte.

El solo asintió y dejo que Zayn lo besara, muy suave.

-Toma- le dijo el moreno tendiéndole la chaqueta- ya es de mañana, pero sigue haciendo frio. 

Niall se la puso al instante y sintió las manos de Zayn revolverle el cabello.

-Nos vemos luego rubiecito- Zayn había dicho y se había ido por la puerta del vagón, Niall se pegó a la ventana y lo vio dirigirse a una muchacha muy parecida a él. 

Se recostó contra el asiento, oliendo la chaqueta de Zayn, le dieron unas ganas enormes de dormir, ya que se había pasado todo el tiempo memorizando cada facción del moreno.

Sintió como el tren comenzaba su camino de nuevo y se recostó cerrando los ojos, apenas llevaban unos segundos, cuando el tren se detuvo de nuevo. Niall no prestó atención, hasta que sintió la puerta del vagó abrirse. Levantó la mirada y vio a Zayn de pie.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Zayn- Mi hermana dice que aún no va a nacer él bebe, que ella me llama- se mordió el labio- ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?

Niall se quedó callado.

-¿Niall?-Zayn se había acercado- Oye, si no sigue en pie, solo dímelo, si era una broma también, aún puedo saltar del tren- dijo bromeando pero visiblemente preocupado- Es solo que no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo- continuo- tenemos que recuperar 13 años…

Niall soltó una carcajada que lleno todo el vagón- Claro que no era una broma, me encanta que te vengas conmigo.

Zayn sonrió- Me encanta venirme contigo.

Los dos notaron el doble sentido de las palabras y Zayn le tendió una mano a Niall para ponerlo de pie, se besaron largo y profundo, hasta que escucharon la puerta del vagón abrirse. 

Un par de niños entraron y se sentaron en los asientos que se encontraban al lado. Zayn lanzó un gruñido de frustración y Niall rio divertido.

-Creo que vamos a tener que esperar a que lleguemos a tu departamento- le dijo y dejo su mochila en el asiento-Ven.

Niall lo siguió hasta la puerta que daba a la salida del vagón, donde en la madrugada habían salido para que Zayn pudiera fumar.

-¡Vamos Rubiecito!- le dijo en su oído mordiéndolo un poco- Camina y déjame salir.

Niall no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era justo lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se conocieron, sonriendo salió y espero a Zayn.

Cuando sus manos se conectaron y Zayn lo rodeo por la cintura y deposito un beso en su cuello no pudo evitar pensar que aquel definitivamente era el mejor viaje de su vida.

***

Gracias por leer, si te gusto deja un comentario :) Por favor, te tardas un minutito y me encanta leerlos ! Se agradecen tambien los Kudos :)


End file.
